


A Diamond In The Rough

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Read the note, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "I always thought... That when I fell, you'd be the one to catch me... Guess I thought wrong.."





	A Diamond In The Rough

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Guys. 
> 
> I guess it has been awhile since I posted a new story, and I apologize for the fact that instead of being some beautiful smutty masterpiece it is instead actual depression. Recently I've been in a really rough spot, so vent writing has sorta been my thing. I wrote smut for like, one other fandom, so I'll post that too, but eh. 
> 
> This is trigger heavy when it comes to suicide attempts, and there are flashbacks dealing with self-harm. Pretty much a toxic fucking relationship tbh. So, uh.. Yeah. You've been warned. 
> 
> ~Carry on  
> -Chandler

_"I always thought... That when I fell, you'd be the one to catch me... Guess I thought wrong.."_

Looking down at the rippling river below, Regina winced as the breeze blew by. It was like a smack in the face as she continued simply staring down below at the water. No one was around.. The morning was frigid and still. Her eyes burned as she felt tears swell within them, but she still refused to move. Regina had her mind set on what she was about to do, the choice was obvious.. It wasn't going to change, nothing could sway her thoughts otherwise. 

Staring at the water below, a small timid laugh left the platinum blonde. The wind swept by, carrying snow with it as the sky above seemed a dull gray. It was void of light.. Seemingly making the world around her void of life.. Regina could hear the water below, it echoed throughout her head as she simply stared at it. She was entranced by the water's dance, it was beautiful in its own way, and soon she'd be on the dance floor with it. Letting out a sigh, she looked to the sky above. 

_**This is all wrong... I shouldn't want this...** _

Keeping her back facing the parking lot that overlooked the scenic view, Regina leaned over the railing. The cold metal sent a shiver down her spine as it pressed against her chest. Hr hoodie had been discarded in the hot pink Corvette behind Regina. Everything was visible now. Every flaw, every strand of her being,  _every scar..._ The world would know the pain it had put her through.. Being top dog isn't far too much fun when you're torn from your pedestal. Regina had forfeited her position.. Ever since the Heathers entered her life.. More so,  _Heather Chandler._ The prestigious strawberry blonde haunted Regina almost everywhere she went. She saw her in her dreams, in her thoughts, in her own reflection.. Throughout the broken pieces Regina had tried to put back together so many times, she saw Heather gleaming back at her with every drop of blood she shed. 

_She'll know now... Everything... **Everything...** Is because of her. _

It seemed so petty.. So, peculiar. Regina had never seen herself swayed by anyone before. Every breakup she had endured throughout her life she had gone through with dignity, never once regretting the times she had with those people. Her heart just seemed to be on its last straw when Heather had won her over. Bright icy blues had looked at the older woman with such lust.. Such passion..  _Such status.._

_Leaning back into Heather's warm embrace, Regina hummed quietly as she looked to the sky above. It was pitch black, dotted with the trillions of stars that covered their universe. The sight was something both Heather and herself loved equally. It brought a sense of calm.. A sense of peace.._

_"They're almost as beautiful as you tonight."_

_Regina giggled quietly as she nuzzled her head back against her lover's. The sweet floral scent of roses filled her nostrils, blissful to her senses as she nearly purred with happiness. Heather hadn't said much, still looking to the stars overhead as a smile curled at the bright red lips Regina had come to adore. They marked her every time.. Reminding her that she was owned._

_"The stars are one of the most beautiful pieces in nature.. I don't believe I could ever outshine their beauty."_

_Regina frowned at that. While it might hold very much true, Regina saw Heather as something much more beautiful than nature combined. She wouldn't lie if she were to say she held Heather above everything. Even the gods themselves if they existed.. Heather to her was a goddess. Someone that defined beauty.. A woman of such love and beauty.. She never wanted to lose her.._

Her fist connecting with the frigid metal was what tore Regina out of her recollection of that night beneath the stars. Pain seethed through her jaw as she silenced her cry. Teeth ground against one another as tears found themselves slipping out of the platinum blonde's icy blues. Regina was broken. If it hadn't been obvious, the woman she had held so highly.. On a pedestal.. When she had left, it almost seemed as though Regina couldn't find her purpose anymore, couldn't come up with a reason to continue living.. It all sounded so familiar.. She despised the familiarity with a passion, but there was no way she could help herself.  _ **History just repeats itself.**_

_"History seems to repeat itself a lot with you, Reggie. I almost feel sorry for you."_

_Standing in the doorway to Janis' art class, Regina was shaking. The older brunette hadn't looked away from her task. She seemed to be getting some materials out of a cabinet, but Regina didn't care far too much. The cold feeling on her arm.. The way her hot pink shirt sleeve stuck to her arm as if it had been glued there.. Regina hated running to others for help.. But she needed Janis' help now more than ever._

_"J-Janis.. Please.. I-I.. I-I really.. Really ne-need--"_

_When Janis finally came to look over, her hazel green gaze widened. Seeing the blood slowly drip off of Regina's fingers, Janis quickly closed the cabinet. Her look filled with concern in that moment and she shook her head._

_"Hey, hey.. Regina.. Hey..."_

_The glory of after school hours was that no one was ever really there. The art hall seemed to always be dead, seeing as all the art freaks normally tended to head out to the small art shop that was a few blocks from the school. Janis had stayed behind to help prepare a few things for the school play, and when Regina had walked into the audition room and spotted Heather standing with a hand on her hip, looking at everyone who had walked in, she froze. When their eyes connected, Regina had stopped short, Karen and Gretchen mindlessly going ahead of her, not paying much mind to their Apex Predator. The Heathers spotted them, smiling happily as they conversed, they had no clue.. Did they..?_

_"Regina? I didn't think you'd even bother."_

_The familiar velvety tone she had heard throughout her dreams finally returned to her head. Timidly looking up at the woman standing graciously on the end of the stage, Heather smiled softly at the platinum blonde. While it might have been a reassuring smile, Regina saw it as an, 'oh, you think you stand a chance against me?', type smirk. It caused her to nearly panic.. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so content with being around the older woman.. Was that ever..?_

"No.. No, no, no.. I-I don't.. I-I can't, I--" 

"Regina!"

With wide eyes, Regina felt her heart skip a beat. Her stomach felt as though it had fallen to the deepest pits of her body, as she whipped around, her eyes connected with bright silver and Regina shook her head. Gripping the railing behind her, the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, burning her eyes as the platinum blonde backed up till she felt the cold metal against her skin. The wind had picked up, swaying her red t-shirt every which way..  _Heather's red t-shirt.._

"Beverly said I would find you here." 

Turning her back on the older strawberry blonde, Regina rolled her eyes. Anger wanted to fill her system, and it did, but not as much as she would have liked it to. The fear outweighed her undying rage. Her want to scream a Heather, to take her over the edge with her.. Regina couldn't find the strength to say anything back. Gripping the cold metal with a white knuckle grip, her eyes closed, tears slipping down her cheeks as she felt the cold wind brush through her platinum locks. 

"Regina, there's going to be a bad storm. Beverly is worried sick about your sudden disappearance and quite frankly, I--" 

Heather stopped her advancement forward as she felt her boots crunch in the snow. Regina was shivering uncontrollably as she looked over the edge at the river below. Silver eyes slowly scanned the scene before her.. Heather hadn't seen Regina side from brushing by the younger girl in school. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Regina without a jacket on.. Nonetheless a long sleeve shirt.. Looking upon her ex-girlfriend, now she knew exactly why..

The formally fashionable ruler of North Shore was an indescribable wreck. Heather felt her heart skip a beat as she looked upon the girl's arms. From what she could see.. Blood slid down them effortlessly, being swayed in every direction by the wind's constant changing pattern. It drowned her skin in a red sleeve, almost as if she had taken a red long sleeve shirt and cut the sleeve just before the flex in her arm. The way her chest tightened scared Heather inevitably as she slowly walked forward more quickly. Looking back and forth between both of Regina's bleeding arms.  _N-No.. Sh-She wouldn't.. She wouldn't! She's been fine this entire time! Why now?!_

"Regina, stop." 

Her voice rang out and sounded far more scared than she would have liked. She had came her diplomatically, only because her ex-girlfriend's mother had called her frantically, saying Regina left without much of a trace. Beverly had given Heather an abundance of spots to scope out for her daughter, and when she had finally come to her final stop, it was the one that overlooked the scenic Skyview River. It was a sight to behold any other day, that was for sure, but as Heather looked at the faint fog that swept across the water, she shook her head, her walk quickening. She was paces away from Regina, feet away..  _She won't jump.. She won't jump.._

"Go back home! Since when the fuck have you cared?" 

Hearing her voice come out in a rage induced tone almost made Regina proud of herself. Speaking her mind was something she barely ever did when it came to Heather. A stupid thing, but as she climbed the railing, the breeze caused her to stop short as it blew harshly. It almost knocked Regina off her feet. The petite platinum blonde shook as she forced herself onto the railing, blood coming to stain the light blue jeans she wore as her arms scraped painfully across them. Her head was racing, stars clouding her vision as blue and black ink blobs started to force their way into her sight. It wasn't how she saw this going.. Heather wasn't supposed to be here.. She wasn't supposed to care..

"Regina, stop!" 

When Heather realized her words wouldn't work, she broke into a sprint. Her boots kicked up the never ending snow that now came up to her ankle, her silver eyes burned.. When she blinked, hoping to take the burn away, she knew very well that it wouldn't fade until the girl she still loved was safe. For so long she had tried to convince herself.. Prove to herself that she wasn't capable of loving.. All of her relationships ended horribly.. Maybe that was from her own doing.. Heather wasn't quite sure yet, but she wouldn't let this one end with a corpse. 

_" **Fuck off!** Just leave me alone.. Again! Why can't you just not give a fuck one more time?"_

Bringing herself over the railing, Regina's chest tightened as her stomach did a flip. Her hands grasped at the railing timidly as she looked down at the water below. The river was starting to freeze, a thin sheet of ice could be seen slowly making its way along its surface. It wasn't solid enough to crack her bones on impact, but it would be enough to keep her weak body from resurfacing once she went under. The shock from the frigid water would keep her quiet.. The burn in her lungs would remind her that she was in pain..  _The scream that she would hear throughout the world would remind her that the woman she loved still cared.._

"Regina, please! So many people love you and care about you! Don't just leave that all behind!" 

Yelling out her words left and right, Heather struggled to make her way efficiently through the snow. The storm had picked up, carrying the harsh winds with it. Snow fell, almost blinding her as she squinted her eyes to see through the white blanket that seemingly formed before her. It was getting harder to see Regina's outline, but when Heather saw it, her cries grew desperate as she saw the platinum blonde locks sway in the wind. They were higher than she was..  _She's shorter than me... **Wait--SHE'S ON THE RAIL!**_

_**"REGINA!"** _

Jumping forward through the snow, Heather scrambled to her feet as the snow seemed to get deeper with each step she took. Her boots slammed into the once unscathed surface. It seemed like she wouldn't make it.. That time suddenly stood still. 

_"I love you.. So much.. **So much it hurts.** "_

Placing one foot in front of the other, Regina felt the adrenaline within her overflow. One step was all it took.  _A leap of faith.._ The end to all of her problems.. No more pin.. No more sorrow.. No more  _Heather Fucking Chandler._

The minute she felt her foot give way, her body felt like it was floating. Her eyes closed and a scream rand out before icy blues shot wide open. Feeling a warm hand close around her blood soaked wrist, Regina shook her head angrily as she looked up. 

"Let me go!" 

Heather held her ground. Despite Regina wiggling and squirming, she pressed her feet into the stone before her, putting all of her strength into pulling the girl back up onto solid ground. She was dangling over the edge.. Her life..  _Her life was in Heather's hands.._

"Princess, I am not losing you. Don't you dare leave me." 

As she heard the familiar pet name Heather had bestowed upon her during their relationship, Regina felt her mind stop. Every racing thought.. Every voice that screamed at her to pry herself free from Heather's grasp--Seized to exist.

Icy blue eyes opened as she felt solid ground beneath her. Her arms scraped against the snow, blood slowly oozing out onto the thin layers that had formed. On her side, Regina let out cry after cry. Her body burned and she just shook her head, her hands going up to cover her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She hadn't foreseen this.. There was no way she could have.. Crying out harshly, when warm arms came to close around her body, platinum blonde locks were pressed down against her neck as Heather pressed her head into her neck. Cradling Regina in her arms, Heather shook her head as she shushed the girl quietly, her lips grazing along Regina's locks as she placed a kiss to her head. It seemed to calm the younger platinum blonde down, but Heather couldn't tell far too much when Regina was shaking as if she were on a flight with far too much turbulence. 

"I am not losing you again.. I've got you.. You're alright..  _I've got you.. I'm here now.."_

Pulling away from the younger girl, when Heather came in contact with icy blue eyes, her own silver burned with tears as Regina looked right back into her painful gaze. It seemed stern.. Almost cold.. But it wasn't.. Genuine concern.. Genuine love..  _Genuine care.._ Regina saw it all written out in Heather's eyes.  _She did still care. She did still love her.._ Heather wanted her  _alive._ As much as Regina didn't want to believe that, when those familiar bright red lips connected with her own, her eyes closed with a whine as she felt hands cup her cold cheeks gently. Wrapping her massacred arms around Heather's neck, when their kiss seized, Regina buried her head right back into Heather's neck. 

_"You're alright now.. I won't leave you.. Not again.. I won't lose you.. I love you, Regina.. I love you so much.. I don't ever want you to leave this world.. I will stay with you..  I will stand by you.. I was stupid to think I could even live without you.. My precious princess.. Your queen has returned home.. And she isn't going to leave you to your own demise again.. I have you.. My diamond in the rough.. My little minx.. **My** Apex Predator..  **My** princess.. Regina George..  **I love you.** "_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time:   
> 9:10 AM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 9:58 AM


End file.
